House Cross
The House of Cross is a royal dynasty founded by King Corvus of Misthalin in the middle period of the year 169. The family began as a prominent noble house in Varrock, later establishing hegemony over the Kingdoms of Misthalin, Asgarnia, and Kharidia. After securing royal power in the Kingdom's of Misthalin, King Corvus and his youngest son Thomas forged an empire from Asgarnia and Misthalin, only to be later empowered by the Kingdom of Kharidia. The house currently has one cadet branch, that being House Ulrich. The younger brother of the founder, Ulrich Cross, began taking control of the desert realm then known as the Kingdom of Kharidia. Through Ulrich’s own addition of lands to the Cross family, the Commonwealth of Gielinor was then established, uniting three realms under one royal house. This is generally believed to be the founding of the family as a dynasty. With Corvus leading in Misthalin, Thomas in Asgarnia, Ulrich in Kharidia, and Crown Prince Darius achieving success in military campaigns, the Cross dynasty soon found themselves surrounded by enemies and loyalists of their former kingdoms. Their power was often tainted by the reputation of empires, even seen as the successors of the Zamorakian Empire at times, despite their devout Saradominist ties. After a short era of peace and prosperity, the Commonwealth began to spiral downwards, beginning in Asgarnia with rioting. Shorty after several skirmishes in Falador Castle and Darius being severely wounded, Prince Thomas was assassinated by Sin Evermore, a member of the Cross household, thus sparking an uprising against the Commonwealth. Furthermore, King Ehrick of Varrock decided to cede the capital of Misthalin from the Commonwealth, in hopes that it would end swiftly. However, Corvus was able to maintain his rule over Varrock for a short while. With Prince Thomas dead and the Crown Prince recovering from his wounds received in Falador, Asgarnia was soon independent and the Commonwealth finally died out. Oddly enough, the Kingdom of Kharidia remained loyal to House Cross and continued to allow them rule over much of the kingdom. After many members of the family died or went into exile, Darius found himself assuming leadership over the family after the death of his father. Escaping from his exile in Kharidia, Darius sailed to the far western realm of Kandarin where he bestablished the Cross name in the duchy of Yanille. After being deemed a traitor by a greedy minor lord, Darius fled the dukedom and found himself without company for many years. Many years after taking over several political offices and increasing his retinue, Darius bought an estate for the new generation of Cross, filling the castle with servants, household knights, and family. After marrying a noblewoman of Kandarin, Celia Le’Gaunt, the two have three sons and one daughter with each reaching adulthood. Blazon Parted per cross argent and azure, base dexter crown or, sword proper, chief sinister sun in his splendor or, chief dexter oakleaf proper, base sinister griffin segreant tenne, languard and armed gules. Notable Members * Corvus Cross † - Famous sovereign who brought Varrock into a golden age during the 5th Age, and later became one of the principle architects and leaders of the Commonwealth of Gielinor. * Darius Cross - Fought alongside Alexander Aerendyl-Mathrafal against Emperor Russia in the Battle of Ardougne and later oversaw the transition of Varrock to new leadership following his father's presumed death. * Thomas Cross † - Crown Prince of Falador during the Commonwealth, and a strong leader and architect within it despite his youth. Assassinated during the Commonwealth-Kinshra War. * Ulrich Cross † - Infamous King of Kharidia, oversaw the collapse of the Commonwealth due to his ineptitude. * Lothar Cross - Grand Duke of Lumbridge. House Values and Qualities * Fortitude * Justice * Piety * Strength * Dedication * Faith * Benevolence * Charity House Cross is known for extensive political and military involvement, and a prowess in military combat. Benevolent and enlightened rulers, they'd be known fondly in both Asgarnia and Misthalin. Members of House Cross tend to have auburn brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Category:Families Category:Noble Category:Royalty Category:Protagonist Category:Noble House